Blinded by
by MaxRide77
Summary: Anne Leigh has just witnessed her family being murdered right infront of her, but why? There have been other recent murders like this, and the Birch Bay police think it could be serial. The BAU is called in, and does Anne and an agent get close? R&R plz!


Hi, this is Breeze here, and I feel like making another Criminal Minds story. Please Review. It wouuuuuld make me feel happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reid, or Criminal Minds

Chapter One: Files

"_Life isn't worth living unless you're willing to take some big chances and go for broke."  
>- Eliot Wiggington<em>

_**Somewhere Near Seattle, Washington, United States of America 2:24 Am**_

It was night, wee early in the morning. The grass was starting to frost over, on this winter night. It was about the start of January.

The streets were crowded with cars and horns were honking. There were lights everywhere you looked, but not this little town, on the outskirts of the big city.

There was a car parked right outside on the street, looking at the targeted house. There was a driver, who you could barely tell was there because of the shadows, and another person in the passenger seat, who you couldn't tell was there at all.

"Should we go now?" the passenger seat person asked eagerly. The driver shook his head faintly,

"Not yet, but soon" the driver told the eager passenger. The person who was sitting in the passenger seat was hungry to spill blood. Just the thought of this sweet, sweet, blood, made his body tingle in thrill.

The driver himself was eager, but very carefully hid it, trying not to provoke his partner.

"It's time" the driver said, grabbing out a bag from the floor and opening the door.

_**Behavioural Analysis Unit (BAU), Quantico, Virginia, One week later**_

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, was sitting in her desk within the Behavioural Analysis Unit. She had been looking through case files, but nothing sparked her attention. There have been a few calls, but they could be solved easily with a very simple profile.

Recently, she had gotten a phone call, from Derek Todd, a chubby policeman, that there have been murders within her area that seem to be a serial.

JJ has been over the case file tons of times. It does seem like a serial. Two families have been murdered within one week of each other; each family member has had their oldest child kidnapped. Both parents had their necks slashed, and any other siblings the kids had, were stabbed multiple times.

JJ put her hand on her forehead, thinking for a second. She closed her eyes and took a big breathe. Her job was stressful and very hard.

She got up and walked out if her office,

"Got a case, meet in the conference room in five"

JJ walked to Hotch's, Unit chief with short, black hair and very stern, dark eyes, and Rossi's, one of the original BAU members, short gray-ish hair and brown eyes, offices and told them to be in the Conference room in five.

When JJ entered the conference room, she laid out a file in each spot, for each member to have their own.

The first agent to arrive was SSA Emily Prentiss, a woman with dark long black hair, and an oddly shaped nose. She sat down in one of the seats.

Next person to arrive was SSA Derek Morgan, sturdy man with very short hair and an ex-cop in Chicago, and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, skinny, genius, with an IQ of 187, Brown long-ish, short-ish hair.

And Finally, SSA Aaron Hotchner, and SSA David Rossi, walked into the conference room. JJ got up.

"There have been recent Murders of two Families in the last week" JJ started, "Both of the families have had their eldest child kidnapped a day before the killings. Then on the day of the killing, both parents are sliced with a knife in the throat, while any other siblings are stabbed multiple times."

"Why use a knife when you can use a gun?" Morgan asked. Reid spoke up, "This could be a more personal killing for the UnSub"

"When was the last killing?" Rossi asked, reading through the profile again.

"It was yesterday, at around 2-3 in the morning, the neighbours heard three gunshots" JJ told him, and the rest of the team.

"Wait, gunshots?" Prentiss asked. JJ nodded,

"There's a survivor, the families oldest daughter, who was only visiting them for a week, she is 24"

"Okay, team, Jet leaves in thirty" Hotch said.

JJ smiled, but left out one very important material. The survivor is her cousin.


End file.
